Shooting Star
by 31 Sherry's
Summary: Fic for SasuNaru Day! happy sasunaru day semuanya...! Angin yang seolah alunan musik lembut itu mengiringi suara Sasuke. Membuat suara itu hampir tak terdengar, walau begitu pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto tadi masih dapat menangkap suara halus tersebut. CANON! Read and Review Warn: OOC, Typo, BL, pendek dll..


Ruangan serba putih gading itu nampak sunyi dan tenang. Cat dinding yang nampak pucat akibat sinar lampu yang memantul membuat suasana terasa dingin. Jendela geser yang harusnya tertutup rapat di ruangan itu terbuka malam ini, membuat angin bertiup masuk dan menyibakkan gorden putih yang ada di sisi kanan ranjang pemuda itu.

Perlahan, kelopaknya yang berwarna putih porselin bergerak kecil, berusaha membuka dan mencari tahu asal hawa dingin yang menyerang tubuhnya. Ia mengerjab beberapa kali, sebelum memfokuskan pandangannya kelangit-langit kamar tersebut.

Pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke itu mengerlingkan kepalanya ke samping. Melihat gorden yang dibawa menari oleh sang angin itu meliuk pelan. Kemudian pandangannya dialihkan ke ranjang pasien yang ada di sampingnya, tempat pemuda pirang yang merupakan teman sekamarnya biasa tertidur.

Kosong. Apakah pemuda itu bangun dan berada di luar sana sekarang?

Sasuke terdiam sejenak sekedar berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga untuk bangun. Tapi kediamannya yang sejenak itu membuatnya bisa mendengar suara alat-alat medis yang tengah bekerja untuk membantunya hidup. Suara yang sangat menyebalkan karena mengingatkannya akan dirinya yang tengah sekarat.

Mengabaikan semua rasa sakit, ia pun beranjak duduk lalu menarik paksa selang infus yang terhubung ke pergelangannnya. Kaki telanjangnya pun menapak ke lantai yang amat dingin itu lalu berjalan pelan ke arah jendela.

Mata hitam Sasuke menatap lemah sosok yang tengah duduk bersandar di sisi luar sana. Ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum mulai melangkah lagi dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping pemuda yang masih terlihat serius memandangi langit itu.

"Kenapa kau di luar, Naruto?..."

Angin yang seolah alunan musik lembut itu mengiringi suara Sasuke. Membuat suara itu hampir tak terdengar, walau begitu pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto tadi masih dapat menangkap suara halus tersebut.

"Melihat bintang..."

Jawaban itu keluar pelan dengan empunya masih terpaku ke arah yang sama. Bibir di wajah tan manis itu tersenyum tipis sebelum berubah cengiran riang yang di tujukan pada Sasuke. Hangat... itulah perasaan pertama yang muncul saat mata kelamnya yang hampir tak berfungsi menatap lengkungan bibir sang pemuda.

"If you look at sky, the star are look twinkling... hehe..." tambahnya dengan nada yang naik beberapa oktaf namun masih terdengar lemah.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tawa ceria si pirang. Ia lalu menatap langit, mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Yah, bintang-bintang itu memang selalu terlihat begitu, terlebih di malam musim panas. Tapi alangkah lebih indah saat mereka melihatnya dalam keadaan lebih baik dari ini. setidaknya, bukan di beranda kamar pasien rumah sakit Konoha.

Tapi, Naruto membuat semua sama, tak nampak berbeda. Pemuda itu bisa membuat Sasuke lupa di mana tempat mereka berada sekarang. ya, seperti bintang, Naruto memang selalu sama, selalu begitu, tak pernah mempermasalahkan tempat dan waktu, ia dapat selalu tersenyum.

"Aku..."

Surai pirang itu langsung memutar ke samping dan menatap sebelah wajah Sasuke. Ia sedikit melebarkan iris shaphirrenya yang indah saat melihat wajah yang biasa dingin itu begitu damai. Dan entah kenapa mata Naruto terasa memanas, ingin mengeluarkan cairannya.

"For a moment, I want to shine amongst them... "

Wajah itu semakin menghangat dengan senyumnya yang lembut. Tak seperti biasa, mata kelam Sasuke menerawang jauh saat kalimat tadi terlepas dari bibirnya. Itu bukan sekedar kalimat indah, itu memang yang ia inginkan saat ini. setidaknya sekali saja, di hadapan pemuda ini, untuk menebus kesalahannya.

Pemuda satunya ikut mengembangkan senyum. Ia mendongak kembali ke langit, sambil berusaha menguapkan air mata yang tengah berkumpul di pelupuknya, kelopak itu dikatupkan.

"Close my eyes, swear in my herat, entrust my dream to the shooting star... itu yang selalu aku lakukan di tengah malam saat bermimpi menjadi Hokage..."

Tangan putih yang menyangga tubuhnya di lantai itu mengepal saat kata terakhir ia dengar. Bermimpi menjadi Hokage... dan semua hanya mimpi. Berkat dirinya dan ambisi dendamnya yang gila...

"Maaf..."

Naruto menggeleng pelan dengan senyum yang masih setia. Ia perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke dan menutup kelopaknya.

"Bukan salahmu... hehe..."

Bukan salah Sasuke? Bahkan Sasuke tahu itu kebohongan yang amat besar. Naruto kehilangan imipiannya karena mencoba membawanya kembali pulang. Kehilangan seluruh tenaganya demi menghentikan langkahnya yang menapak di kegelapan, dan... kehilangan sebelah tangan karena menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Bintang jatuh..."

Kelopak tan itu membuka perlahan dan langsung memantulkan bayang ribuan kilau cahaya yang nampak menukik turun. Tak hanya bola biru Naruto, batu onix Sasuke pun menggambarkan pemandangan yang sama.

Keduanya diam terpaku. Indah dan menentramkan hati keduanya. hal sederhana yang tak pernah Sasuke tahu kalau bisa membuat perasaannya nyaman. Hal sederhana yang selalu Naruto pandang namun begitu berbeda saat seorang pemuda ini yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kau percaya kehidupan kedua?" tanya Naruto sembari menyamankan posisinya.

Sasuke tak menggerakkan bibir itu untuk menjawab. Melainkan menggerakkan lengannya untuk membekap tubuh Naruto sebagai gantinya.

"Aku baru saja memohon agar kita terlahir kembali sebagai saudara..." si pirang menambahkan.

Pemuda itu bergeming. Masih mempertahankan semua posisinya. Ia lalu menutup matanya dan ikut menggumam,

"Aku berharap, kita terlahir kembali dengan cerita yang lebih sederhana..."

Naruto menegakkan kepalanya sekedar menatap wajah pemuda itu. ia mengangkat satu-satunya tangannya dan meraba wajah Sasuke pelan. mengikuti setiap lekuknya dan merasakan gataran yang hadir di permukaan kulit lalu menjalar sampai ke jantungnya yang berdeguk kencang. Tapi saat jemari halus itu berada di belahan bibir sang Uchiha, empunya menahan agar sentuhan itu tak lagi bergerak. Menciumnya pelan dengan kelopak yang masih belum terbuka.

"Aku hanya ingin menghafal wajahmu, agar tak lupa saat nanti terlahir kembali..." ujar Naruto tanpa diminta.

Sasuke akhirnya membuka mata, ia menatap lurus pada iris Naruto yang terlihat lembab. Di gesernya tangan mereka berdua ke bawah, lalu ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke pemuda itu. semakin dekat, dan dekat sampai tak ada jarak sama sekali di antara keduanya.

Lagi. angin berhembus, mendukung cumbuan ringan dua sosok itu dengan menambahkan hawa dingin yang kental. Bersamaan itu pula, baik iris kelam maupu cerah itu terpejam berirama.

Hujan cahaya di kejauhan membuat bibir mereka yang bergerak pelan terlihat. Begitu pula tetesan air mata yang merangsek keluar dari mata Naruto yang terpejam.

Sasuke mengakhiri tautan itu saat lidahnya mengecap rasa asin yang ia ketahui betul sumbernya. Di tatapannya wajah kecoklatan dengan enam garis halus itu sebelum merengkuh Naruto dalam dekapan hangat.

Apa bisa kehidupan kedua yang mereka uraikan tadi menjadi nyata? Atau seberuntung itu kah Sasuke sampai diijikan bertemu dengan Naruto kelak? Begitu pemisimisnya pemikiran pemuda itu yang sedari tadi mengusik pemikirannya. Kontras dengan Naruto yang tersenyum dan yakin Tuhan akan mengabulkan doanya.

Ya, dia tahu Tuhan akan mengabulkan doa mereka, karena mereka belum sepenuhnya meraih kebahagiaan di dunia ini. mereka berdua bahagia saat ini, hanya saja kebahagiaan yang tak akan berlangsung lama, dan... Sasuke dan Naruto tahu itu...

"Sasuke... aku mengentuk..." ujar Naruto sambil menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Hn," balas pemuda yang tengah mulai menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding di belakangnya perlahan.

Walau dingin makin menusuk tulang masing-masing keduanya tidak ada niatan beranjak sama sekali. Mereka berbagi hangat yang makin menipis dengan tangan yang bertautan. Mengenggam erat satu sama lain.

"Oyasumi..."

"Oyasumi, Naruto..."

Hening. Hanya nyanyian kibaran gorden di belakang sana yang bernyanyi sekarang. mengantarkan dua pemuda yang tengah menutup matanya itu kealam mimpi. Mimpi indah... yang membuat wajah coklat itu tersenyum hangat, dan... wajah putih itu tersenyum damai. Selamanya...

_**oOoOo**_

_**Shooting Star**_

_**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Sasuke & Naruto**_

_**oOoOo**_

Burung yang tengah bertengger di dahan-dahan pohon itu berkicau halus, bersamaan dengan sang surya yang mulai menghangatkan hari. Hari ke-10 musim panas di bulan juli masih terasa hangat. Hari yang indah... begitulah pemikiran gadis cantik yang tengah membawa dua ikat bunga lili cantik di tangannya.

Ia berjalan dengan senyum tipis. Sesekali menengok kanan kiri sekedar melihat embun di dedaunan yang menetes. Embun yang menceritakan bagaiman pertemuan siang dan malam, embun sebagai bukti bahwa dinginnya malam dapat mencair saat bertemu sang matahari pagi.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke, Naruto... " ujar Gadis itu sambil menaruh bunga yang ia bawa di dalam vas putih.

Sakura, mengembangkan senyumnya makin lebar saat angin yang bertiup hangatlah yang menjawab sapaannya. Gadis itu perlahan memposisikan diri duduk berlutut di hadapan dua batu berbentuk oval yang berjajar di depannya. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya kemudian menutup mata.

Bibir mungilnya bergumam kecil sejenak kemudian ia kembali membuka matanya sebelum beranjak menegakkan tubuhnya. Sejenak ia menatap goresan di kedua batu itu, kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk mengambil langkah.

'Uchiha Sasuke 23 juli 1937 -10 juli 1954'

'Uzumaki Naruto 10 Oktober1937 -10 Juli 1954'

Itulah yang terukir di sana, nama dan tanggal... setahun yang lalu...

**The end!**

**Happy SasuNaru-day 2012... maaf kalau terkesan jelek dan tidak spesial... judul dan beberapa percakapan diambil dari lagu Shooting Star, um... apa lagi yah... hehehe... sudahlah, kalau mau ada yang di protes silahkan review saja...**

Arigatou, jaa...

By:_31 Sherry_'_s_


End file.
